I Hate Mornings
by NCIState
Summary: A Weird Morning A Weird Case.


Tony slowly opened his eyes, being blinded by sunlight, they snapped shut again as he groaned. He felt movement beside him, but he couldn't remember at all what happened last night. His eyes snapped open again to see a short haired brunette beside him, snuggling in. He shot out of bed. It was Kate. He looked down towards his legs and let out a sigh of relief as he realised he still had his boxers on. He peered under the blanket. Kate was clothed too. Kate shuffled and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw Tony.  
"Tony, what the hell are you doing in my apartment!?!?" Kate looked around realising her mistake. This was Tony's apartment.  
"Don't you mean what are you doing here?"Tony asked with his usual grin. Kate gave a soft glare and quietly said  
"Do you remember what happened last night?"  
"Nope, you?"  
"Not really, I remember being in my apartment, but now I'm here"  
"Let's just get ready for work and deal with this later, we don't want to be late, Gibbs will kill us" Tony said, trying to change the subject.

_NCIS HQ_

Tony had walked in a couple of minutes after Kate to not make it obvious that they drove here together.  
"Morning Gibbs, we got a case?"  
"Teacher was shot in a school while in a lesson, some of the kids think they saw someone with a gun in another part of the school"  
Tony mouthed to Kate "What's that got to do with the Navy?"  
"No idea" Kate mouthed back "Must be family stuff"

_School_

"Which floor?" Gibbs asked the Headteacher.  
"Look towards your left, goto the red area then go to the second floor and the room number is 2B6" He replied.

---

"So where was your teacher standing when this all happened, hun?" Kate asked one of the children. The girl pointed to where the teacher was standing  
"There"  
"Okay thanks"  
"The bullet entered through the window straight, hit the teacher and stuck into the wall" Tony stated  
"Which means the shooter was also on the second floor, most likely in the Green area" Gibbs continued.  
"How's that?" Came another teacher's voice.  
"Because, if the shooter was anywhere else the bullet would have came through the window at an angle, meaning either one of your teachers, or one of your students carries a gun. Can you tell me which lessons are on the 2nd floor Green Area?" Tony added.  
"Erm, Languages"  
"Kate, DiNozzo, go check it out" Kate and Tony shared a look.  
"Sometime today would be great" Gibbs added sarcastically.  
Both Kate and Tony exited through the classroom door and into the corridor.

---

A bullet was heard from one of the Spanish classrooms. Tony looked at Kate signaling to stop.  
"I'll go first" Tony whispered.  
As soon as Tony walked into the classroom Kate heard multiple shots, and a yell from Tony. Kate burst in through the door.  
"TONY!" Kate walked over to a dead body, her heart was bumping every second, What if Tony was dead? Kate felt pain she'd only felt once before, when her Fiancé died in a car crash. Ucontrolled tears fell down her face. She let out a sigh of relief. It wasen't Tony's body. Kate turned around to see Tony standing in the corner of the room holding his shoulder with blood on his hands.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kate asked  
"I've just been shot, of course I'm okay" Tony joked untill he saw Kate was crying "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Tony I thought you were dead"  
"But I thought you hated me" Tony said finally letting down his guard. As soon as she heard this Kate walked over to Tony and cupped his face in her hands.  
"How could I ever hate you Tony, you're a gorgeous, funny guy who can be annoying at times, but hey, we're all annoying sometimes" Kate and Tony stared into each others eyes. They both jumped and moved away from each other as they heard Gibbs come in the room.  
"Got anything?" Gibbs asked. Everything was still quiet.  
"DiNozzo, Todd!"  
"Oh, erm, I killed the shooter, he shot my shoulder, it would have been my head if I hadn't moved" Tony explained. Kate looked at Tony as she heard 'it would have been my head'. Gibbs left the room just as another tear strolled down Kate's face.  
"Hey, don't worry, I'm alright" Tony whispered to Kate.  
"I know, but you could have died and I would never be able to tell you-" Kate stopped there. She realised she spoke to much.  
"Tell me what?"  
"Kate, DiNozzo! Get back to the HQ and tell Abby she can go home" Gibbs shouted. Kate literally ran out of the classroom. Tony sighed and left too.

_Abby's Lab_

"Hey Abs, we got the shooter, Gibbs said you can go home" Tony said as Kate followed in behind him.  
"Cool! Hey Tony what happened to your shoulder?" Abby asked inspecting the wounds that were now covered.  
"Kate hit me" Tony laughed. Abby glared at Kate "Naughty"  
"Tony!" Kate hit him where he was shot.  
"Ow!, Fine, I was shot Abs"  
"Oh" Abby also hit Tony where he was shot.  
"What was that for?"  
"Lying" She said simply. Kate smirked at Tony's pain and headed for the elevator with Tony following.

---__

Tony and Kate were alone again, the silence was unbearable. A quick elevator trip turned into slow torture.  
"Tell me what?" Tony asked. They both looked at each other as the elevator doors opened. Kate strided out but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder that dragged her to a corner of the room.  
"Tell me what, Kate?" Tony asked staring into her eyes.  
"Tony, we have paperwork to do, can't this wait?"  
"No, it can't but paperwork can, come on Kate, what?  
"Tony, I.." Kate looked down to the floor as it became strangely interesting.  
"You.."  
"I love you" Kate stated as she looked back up to Tony, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Tony's eyes widened a little. It was quiet for a couple of seconds as Tony took in this information.  
"Kate" Tony said after a while.  
"Yeah?" Kate asked, expecting the worst. But what she diddn't expect was Tony to grab her tight in his arms and kiss her.  
"I love you too Kate, ever since I boarded Air Force One"  
The elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out looking at Tony and Kate. The pulled away from each other as their faces turned red. Gibbs just smiled and walked away.  
"Paperwork!" Gibbs shouted.


End file.
